I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydro-massage unit for a whirlpool spa or the like and, in particular, to a dry hydro-massage unit which is selectively telescopingly extended above the water line to provide a dry massage of upper body portions while the user is situated within the spa tub.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrotherapy jet discharges for whirlpool tubs and spas have been developed to provide a turbulent mix of water and air for impacting against a user's body in the spa. These discharges have been refined to provide efficient flow with maximum therapeutic benefit. Discharge jets which are selectively directionally adjustable by the user and jets which travel along a closed path are well known embodiments for increasing the benefits of the spa. However, these discharge jets must be positioned below the water line within the spa to minimize splash. As a result, the therapeutic benefits are limited to the body parts below the water line or the user must slouch down in an attempt to apply the massaging effect to the shoulders.
Closed dry hydro-massage systems have been developed for specific devices such as automobile seats. These systems circulate the water from a closed reservoir against a membrane which engages the user. The membrane may form the back of a car seat or the upper surface of a waterbed mattress. However, such systems have not been employed in spas to provide hydromassage of selected body parts.